


UN TRÍO AMOROSO

by Claireasamiya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claireasamiya/pseuds/Claireasamiya
Summary: Sasuke regresa después de dos años, y con lo primero que se topa son con rumores de Sakura y un tal Yusuke juntos, sera que Sakura se canso de esperarlo, y que hara Sasuke al respecto...espero les guste (





	1. Chapter 1

*HABÍAN PASADO DOS AÑOS DESDE QUE SASUKE SE HABÍA IDO A SU VIAJE DE REDENCIÓN

Y SAKURA SEGUÍA ESPERÁNDOLO, POR NO DECIR QUE SEGUÍA AMÁNDOLO

*SAKURA ESTABA SENTADA EN UNA BANCA CERCA DE LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA, LA MISMA

DONDE SASUKE LA DEJO DESMAYADA MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS CUANDO TRATO DE DETENERLO

PARA QUE NO SE FUERA CON OROCHIMARU

INO- Sabia que te encontraría aquí

SAKURA-Ino, ¿Qué sucede?

INO-Por unos momentos llegue a pensar que habrías dejado de venir aquí a esperar a Sasuke

SAKURA-Ino cerda, ¿Quién dijo que espero a Sasuke?

INO-No mientas frentona, que mas vendrías hacer aquí

SAKURA-Shannaro, que molesta eres

INO-Anda, vamos, que vine por ti hasta acá

SAKURA-¿A dónde vamos?

INO-Nos reunimos algunos para ir a comer y hay alguien que esta esperando verte

SAKURA-¿Alguien que quiere verme?

*SAKURA SE EMOCIONA, ¿PODRÍA SER…SASUKE?, INO NO NOTA LAS SOSPECHAS DE SAKURA

Y CONTINUA HABLANDO

INO-Por supuesto…Yusuke

SAKURA-Ah!...Yusuke

*SAKURA TRATA DE NO PARECER DECEPCIONADA, NO ES QUE SAKURA ODIARA A YUSUKE, AL

CONTRARIO, LO ESTIMABA MUCHO, EL HABÍA LLEGADO A LA ALDEA HACE APROXIMADAMENTE 2

AÑOS, ERA UN NINJA MEDICO TAMBIÉN, Y ERA DE GRAN AYUDA, YA QUE TSUNADE SE LA PASABA

YENDO Y VINIENDO, NO SE LE PODÍA QUITAR EL VICIO DE APOSTAR AUN CUANDO SIEMPRE PERDÍA

SAKURA-¿Y el como porque querría verme?

INO-Ay frentona, eres tan lenta, se ve claramente que el esta enamorado de ti

SAKURA-Por supuesto que no

INO-ay! No tienes remedio, anda vámonos

*CUANDO VAN LLEGANDO AL RESTAURANTE, YUSUKE SALE AL ENCUENTRO DE INO Y SAKURA, YUSUKE

ERA DE LA MISMA EDAD QUE SAKURA, MAS ALTO QUE ELLA, OJOS AZULES, CABELLO RUBIO CENIZO

TIRANDO A CAFÉ CLARO, Y UN CUERPO DELGADO PERO BIEN FORMADO, ERA BASTANTE GUAPO,

TANTO QUE LO PONÍAN A LA ALTURA DE SASUKE, CON EL MISMO NUMERO DE FANS, Y NO SOLO ESO,

A LOS HOMBRES TAMBIÉN LES CAÍA BIEN

YUSUKE-Por fin llegan, pensé que no vendrías Sakura

INO-Casi tuve que traerla arrastrando

SAKURA-Eso no es cierto

YUSUKE-Vengan vamos a sentarnos

*YUSUKE TOMA DE LA MANO A SAKURA Y LA LLEVA DENTRO DEL RESTAURANTE, SAKURA SE SIENTA

Y YUSUKE SE SIENTA A LADO DE ELLA, INO DEL OTRO LADO DE SAKURA, LOS DEMÁS ESTABAN

SENTADOS ALREDEDOR DE LA MESA, SHIKAMARU, NARUTO, CHOUJI, HINATA Y SAI

NARUTO-Que bueno que viniste Sakura-Chan., hacia mucho que no nos juntábamos

SAKURA-Si, es verdad

INO-Entonces comamos y bebamos hasta que no podamos mas

SAI-No quiero llevarte cargando a tu casa como la ultima vez

*TODOS RÍEN

INO-Tal Vez si quieras, ¿no recuerdas lo que paso después?

YUSUKE-Oye, no queremos saber tu vida privada

*INO SE APENA, TODOS COMEN Y BEBEN, SE LA PASAN MUY BIEN, PERO SAKURA COMIENZA A PENSAR

EN SASUKE OTRA VEZ

SAKURA-{¿Cómo seria si Sasuke estuviera aquí, reiría con nosotros?]

YUSUKE-Sakura, ¿Estas bien?

SAKURA-Si, lo siento, estaba pensando en algo

YUSUKE-Por hoy deja de pensar en todo y diviértete

*INO LE HABLA AL OÍDO A SAKURA

INO-Estas desaprovechando una gran oportunidad

SAKURA-¿A que te refieres?

INO-¿Enserio?, ¿estas ciega o eres tonta?

SAKURA-Oye, ninguna de las dos ino cerda

INO-¿Pues que no ves lo que tienes a tu lado?, y no hablo de mi claro, hablo de Yusuke, es amable, tierno ,

atento, guapo, y sin contar el hecho que esta loco por ti

SAKURA-Y si es todo eso, ¿Por qué no andas tu con el?

INO-Porque yo tengo a Sai, además, el no esta tras mis huesitos, lo cual no comprendo, ya que yo soy mas

bonita que tu, frentona

SAKURA-Cerda

*SE QUEDAN VIENDO RETÁNDOSE, INO SUSPIRA

INO-Enserio Sakura, como tu amiga te lo digo, no puedes esperar por siempre a Sasuke, no sabes si regresara

SAKURA-Lo se, gracias por preocuparte por mi

*TERMINAN DE BEBER YA MUY TARDE, HINATA TRAE A NARUTO CASI A ARRASTRAS, ESTE LEVANTA

LA CABEZA PARA DESPEDIRSE

NARUTO-Que linda velada, lastima que no esta el teme de Sasuke con nosotros

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE, NARUTO TAMBIÉN PENSABA EN SASUKE

YUSUKE-Todo mundo habla de el, me da envidia

NARUTO-Pues deberías, porque Sakura-Chan esta enamorada de el

YUSUKE-¿Es verdad Sakura?

SAKURA-Yo…

NARUTO-Desde que éramos niños ella….

*SHIKAMARU GOLPEA A NARUTO

SHIKAMARU-Ya esta delirando, se mejor que te lo lleves Hinata

Naruto-Oye, porque me golpeas?, yo no mien…

*AHORA ES SAKURA QUIEN LO GOLPEA

Naruto-Esta bien, ya no diré nada

*HINATA SE DISCULPA CON SAKURA Y SE LLEVA A NARUTO, CHOUJI Y SHIKAMARU SE VAN POR SU

LADO

INO-Bueno, Sai me llevara a mi casa, así que, Yusuke, ¿puedes acompañar a Sakura a su casa?

SAKURA-Ino, no molestes a Yusuke

YUSUKE-No es ninguna molestia, de todos modos, aunque no me lo pidieran pensaba hacerlo

SAKURA-Pero no quiero ser una..molestia

*MOLESTIA, ASÍ LE DECÍA SASUKE

YUSUKE-Nunca serás una molestia

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE Y SE ALEGRA DE ESCUCHAR ESO, ¿POR QUE, PORQUE LE ALEGRABA

QUE YUSUKE LE DIJERA QUE NO ERA UNA MOLESTIA?

ino-Entonces esta decidido, ustedes dos se aun juntos

*SAKURA Y YUSUKE SE VAN

*SAI-¿Y esa sonrisa?

INO-Tengo un presentimiento de que algo bueno va a salir de todo esto

SAI-¿Algo bueno?, quieres que ellos dos empiecen a salir cierto ¿o me equivoco?

INO-Por supuesto, Yusuke esta enamorado de Sakura

SAI-¿Enserio?

INO-Ay Sai, tan lento como siempre

SAI-Aunque eso fuera verdad, Sakura sigue enamorada de Sasuke

INO-Si, lo se, pero no puede esperarlo siempre

*SAKURA Y YUSUKE VAN CAMINANDO

YUSUKE-Sakura…este…entonces…¿si estas enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha?

SAKURA-Pues yo….

YUSUKE-Perdón por preguntar, No necesitas contestarme si no quieres,

SAKURA-Si…estoy enamorada de el

YUSUKE-Oh…entonces era verdad, ya lo había escuchado anteriormente, pero pensé que talvez ya no lo

estabas, pero veo que aun lo estas

SAKURA-Lo siento

*SAKURA NO SABIA PORQUE SE DISCULPABA

YUSUKE-¿Y porque te disculpas?

SAKURA-(SONRÍE) La verdad, no lo se

YUSUKE-Sakura

*YUSUKE SE PARA FRENTE A SAKURA

YUSUKE-Me gustas

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE, AUNQUE INO YA LE HUBIERA DICHO QUE LE GUSTABA A YUSUKE, AÚN

ASÍ SE SENTÍA RENUENTE A CREERLE, PERO AHORA

SAKURA-Yo…

YUSUKE-Te vez tan linda, tranquila, no me estoy declarando

*SAKURA ESTABA CONFUNDIDA

YUSUKE-Pero espero hacerlo pronto, estoy enamorado de ti

*SAKURA ESTABA TOTALMENTE PASMADA, NO SABIA QUE DECIR, POR UN LADO ESTA SORPRENDIDA

POR OTRO LADO, LE ALEGRABA POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZÓN GUSTARLE A YUSUKE, ASÍ QUE

TRATO DE SER HONESTA, YUSUKE SE LO MERECÍA

SAKURA-Gracias, en verdad me alegra, y mucho, pero como te dije hace rato, aun sigo enamorada de

Sasuke-Kun, no eh podido olvidarlo

YUSUKE-Lo se, y por eso decidí confesarme, porque quiero decirte que Hare que lo olvides, el no merece tu

amor

SAKURA-¿Por qué lo dices?

YUSUKE-Porque Naruto me a platicado como te trato Sasuke tiempo atrás

*SAKURA SE MOLESTA, NARUTO NO TENIA NINGÚN DERECHO DE CONTARLE ESO A YUSUKE

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun lo hizo porque estaba confundido

YUSUKE-Que envidia, a el lo llamas con cariño

*SAKURA SIEMPRE LO HABÍA LLAMADO POR SU NOMBRE Y AGREGANDO EL KUN EL CUAL

SIGNIFICABA CARIÑO A ESA PERSONA, SAKURA SE PONE TRISTE

YUSUKE-Oye, no tienes porque ponerte triste, tanto te desagrada que me gustes?

SAKURA-No no, por supuesto que no, en realidad me alegra, te agradezco esos sentimientos

YUSUKE-Pero…

*SAKURA SE QUEDA CALLADA

YUSUKE-El único pero es Uchiha ¿cierto?...entonces no hay tanto problema, pensé que el problema era que yo

no te parezco atractivo, ¿te parezco atractivo verdad?, aunque sea un poco

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE Y COMIENZA A REÍR, ERA INCREÍBLE COMO YUSUKE PODÍA VOLVER ALGO

SERIO EN ALGO DIVERTIDO

SAKURA-Quien diga que no eres atractivo es porque esta ciego o te tiene envidia

*LOS DOS COMIENZAN A REÍR

SAKURA-Es muy agradable estar contigo

YUSUKE-Entonces…puedo intentar enamorarte?, claro, que aunque me digas que no, lo intentare de todos

modos

SAKURA-Jajaja, entonces solo me estas advirtiendo

YUSUKE-Jajaja, si, creo que si

*YUSUKE SE DESPIDE, SAKURA ENTRA A SU CASA

SAKURA-Ino tiene razón, ni siquiera de si Sasuke va a regresar, y aunque lo hiciera, eso no significaría que el

correspondería mis sentimientos (SUSPIRA) no sabes cuanto te extraño Sasuke

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE SAKURA SE PREPARA PARA SALIR AL TRABAJO, CUANDO SALE, YUSUKE ESTA

ESPERÁNDOLA

SAKURA-Yusuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

YUSUKE-Pues que no es obvio?, empezar mi plan de conquista

*SAKURA SE SONROJA, YUSUKE ERA MUY DIRECTO AL HABLAR Y NO LE IMPORTABA DECIR LA

VERDAD, CLARO, MIENTRAS NO LASTIMARA A NADIE

YUSUKE-El cual implica un café por la mañana

SAKURA-Jajaja, gracias, aunque no tomo café

YUSUKE-Enserio?, todas las mañanas te veo tomando algo en tu taza y supuse que era café, un punto menos

SAKURA-Pero te doy medio punto por el intento

YUSUKE-Bueno, ya es una ventaja

*COMIENZAN A REÍR, PASA EL DIA Y YUSUKE AYUDA A SAKURA, LE LLEVA COMIDA A SU TRABAJO Y ASÍ

PASAN VARIOS DÍAS, SAKURA TRATA DE VER A YUSUKE DE OTRA MANERA, ADEMÁS DE ATENTO

ERA GUAPO, ASÍ QUE NO LE ESTA COSTANDO TRABAJO QUE LE GUSTARA, PERO NO DEJABA DE

PENSAR EN SASUKE, POR QUE AUNQUE LE GUSTARA YUSUKE, ELLA AMABA A SASUKE Y ESO LE

MOLESTABA, QUERÍA AMAR A YUSUKE, EL SI LO MERECÍA, PASAN UNOS DÍAS Y SAKURA Y YUSUKE

VAN CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE CUANDO SE ACERCA UNO DE LOS NINJA BAJO EL MANDO DE

EL SEXTO HOKAGE

NINJA-Señorita Haruno, la busca el Hokage

SAKURA-¿Kakashi-sensei me busca?, ¿no sabe para que?

NINJA-Lo siento, solo me dijo que usted tenia que ver lo que venia

SAKURA-Que extraño, será mejor que vaya

YUSUKE-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

*EN OTRO MOMENTO SAKURA HUBIERA DICHO QUE NO, PERO POR ALGUNA RAZÓN DESCONOCIDA

ESTA VEZ ACEPTO

SAKURA-Si por favor

*LLEGAN A LA OFICINA DE KAKASHI, TOCAN Y ENTRAN, KAKASHI ESTA SENTADO FRENTE A SU

ESCRITORIO

KAKASHI-No pensé que fueras a venir con Yusuke, ¿eso será un problema cuando lo vea?

*SAKURA NO TUVO TIEMPO DE PREGUNTAR A QUE SE REFERÍA PORQUE EN ESE MOMENTO ENTRO

ALGUIEN POR LA PUERTA, SAKURA SE SORPRENDE AL VER A LA PERSONA QUE ENTRA, YUSUKE SE

DA CUENTA DE LA REACCIÓN DE SAKURA Y SOSPECHA QUIEN ES

SAKURA-Sasuke…kun

*SASUKE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO MUY SERIO, TAMBIÉN VE A YUSUKE, EL CUAL SIENTE QUE LO VE

COMO EXAMINÁNDOLO Y CON MUCHO RECELO

KAKASHI-Bienvenido Sasuke

*SASUKE CAMINA HACIA KAKASHI SIN VER A SAKURA, PASA ENTRE YUSUKE Y SAKURA, ELLA LO

SIGUE CON LA MIRADA

SASUKE-Por lo que veo sabias que vendría

KAKASHI-No por nada soy el Hokage y tu maestro, ¿no piensas saludar?, no creo que te hayas olvidado de

Sakura

*SASUKE VOLTEA A VER A SAKURA, YUSUKE LOGRA VER UN RASTRO DE TRISTEZA MEZCLADO

CON ALEGRÍA EN LOS OJOS DE SASUKE, PERO NO SABIA SI ERA VERDAD YA QUE EL CUERPO DE

SASUKE Y SU CARA NO MOSTRABAN NADA

SASUKE-Hola Sakura

SAKURA-¿Hola Sakura?

YUSUKE-Hola, mi nombre es Yusuke, eh oído mucho de ti

*SASUKE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO Y CONTESTA MUY SERIO

SASUKE-Hola

*SAKURA EXPLOTA

SAKURA-¿Es lo único que vas a decirme después de todo este tiempo?

SASUKE-No se que mas quieres que te diga

*SAKURA SE MOLESTA Y CAMINA HACIA LA MESA DE KAKASHI

SAKURA-¿Para que me llamaste?

KAKASHI-Bueno…yo…

*KAKASHI VOLTEA A VER A SASUKE Y SAKURA COMPRENDE QUE LA LLAMO PARA VERLO, PERO

SASUKE HABÍA DEMOSTRADO QUE NO LE IMPORTABA VER A SAKURA, ELLA SE DA MEDIA VUELTA

SIN VER A SASUKE, LLEGA A LA PUERTA Y SALE

SAKURA-Con permiso

YUSUKE-Sakura, espera, con permiso

*YUSUKE SE DESPIDE Y SALE TRAS SAKURA. SASUKE SE QUEDA VIENDO LA PUERTA

KAKASHI-Si te molestas que el vaya tras ella, hubieras ido tu

SASUKE-Hmp!, No se de que hablas, además tu la mandaste a llamar

KAKASHI-Bueno, si, pero no esperaba que viniera con Yusuke, aunque no es de extrañar, últimamente andan

siempre juntos

*KAKASHI VE CORAJE EN LA MIRADA DE SASUKE

KAKASHI-Bueno bueno, dejemos ese tema por ahora, veamos el pergamino que haz traído

*SAKURA VA CORRIENDO, NO PUEDE EVITAR SENTIRSE TRISTE Y VA LLORANDO, YUSUKE LA ALCANZA

Y LA AGARRA DEL BRAZO PARA DETENERLA

YUSUKE-Sakura espera

*SAKURA NO VOLTEA, SE SENTÍA MAL POR MOSTRARSE ASÍ ANTE YUSUKE

YUSUKE-Crees que no me doy cuenta que estas llorando?

SAKURA-Lo siento

YUSUKE-No tienes porque, cuando me declare sabia que tenia que pelear por tu amor, y que mejor que tener

a mi rival cerca, aunque debo admitir que es guapo

*SAKURA VOLTEA A VER A YUSUKE Y SE RÍE, EL LA SUELTA

SAKURA-¿Por qué?, ¿ahora vas a ser mi rival de amores?

YUSUKE-Oye, el chico es guapo, pero no es mi tipo,a mi me gusta mas el cabello rosa que el negro

*SAKURA SONRÍE Y SE APENA

YUSUKE-Me gusta mas esa sonrisa en tu cara que las lagrimas

SAKURA-Lo siento

YUSUKE-Deja de disculparte, no tienes porque sufrir en silencio, ante todo soy tu amigo y estoy para apoyarte,

ven, vamos al parque, dicen que un helado es lo mejor para cuando estas triste

SAKURA-(PENSANDO)Tienes a un hombre guapo y atento delante de ti y no dejas de pensar en Sasuke?,

shanaroo, en verdad eres tonta Sakura

*COMPRAN EL HELADO Y VAN CAMINO AL HOSPITAL

YUSUKE-Que bueno que no teníamos pacientes temprano

*SAKURA VA ALGO DISTRAÍDA, YUSUKE LO NOTA Y LA TOMA DE LA MANO, ELLA SE SORPRENDE

PERO NO INTENTA ZAFARSE

YUSUKE-No te preocupes, puedes ir pensando en lo que quieras, yo te guiare y así no chocaras con nadie

SAKURA-Gracias por preocúpate siempre por mi

YUSUKE-No tienes nada que agradecer

*SAKURA AGARRA BIEN A YUSUKE Y LE SONRÍE, SIN PERCATARSE QUE SASUKE LOS VEÍA DESDE

LEJOS, HABÍA TERMINADO CON KAKASHI E IBA AL HOSPITAL PARA…PARA QUE? DISCULPARSE?,

SALUDARLA BIEN?, NI EL MISMO SABIA A QUE IBA, SOLO SABIA QUE SAKURA HABÍA SALIDO MUY

MOLESTA POR COMO LA HABÍA TRATADO, Y EN VERDAD NO ERA SU INTENCIÓN TRATARLA ASÍ,

PERO AL VERLA CON YUSUKE AHÍ, LO HABÍA HECHO ENOJAR

**FLASHBACK**

*SASUKE IBA LLEGANDO A LA ALDEA, SE DIRIGE A LA OFICINA DE KAKASHI, SASUKE HABÍA VISTO

A UN ANBU Y SUPO QUE KAKASHI YA SABIA DE SU LLEGADA Y SUPONÍA QUE KAKASHI LLAMARÍA

A SAKURA PARA QUE LO VIERA, Y VER SU REACCIÓN DE SASUKE, ES ALGO QUE KAKASHI

QUERRÍA VER SOLO POR DIVERSIÓN, PERO TENIA QUE ADMITIR QUE EL TAMBIÉN QUERÍA VERLA, LA

HABÍA EXTRAÑO, CLARO QUE TAMBIÉN EXTRAÑO A NARUTO, HASTA A KAKASHI, PERO NO DEL

MISMO MODO QUE LO HABÍA HECHO CON SAKURA, QUERÍA VERLA Y ESPERABA QUE ELLA

QUISIERA VERLO, PERO DE CAMINO A LA OFICINA DEL HOKAGE ESCUCHO A UNAS SEÑORAS

HABLANDO DE SAKURA Y NO PUDO EVITAR ESCUCHAR QUE ERA LO QUE HABLABAN DE ELLA

SEÑORA 1-Ayer fui con la doctora Haruno, es bastante buena

SEÑORA 2-Si, aparte es muy linda, siempre trata muy bien a la gente

*SASUKE SONRÍE AL SABER QUE HABLAN MUY BIEN DE ELLA, PERO SU SONRISA DESAPARECE AL

ESCUCHAR LO SIGUIENTE

SEÑORA 1-Pero el chico que le ayuda también es muy amable, por no mencionar que es muy guapo

*LAS SEÑORAS SE RÍEN

SEÑORA 2-¿Crees que la señorita Sakura este saliendo con el joven Yusuke?

SEÑORA 1-No lo se, ojala y si, hacen una hermosa pareja

SEÑORA 2-Últimamente los eh visto juntos mucho tiempo, llegan y se van juntos

SEÑORA 1-Que hermosa es la juventud

*LAS SEÑORAS SE VAN Y SASUKE SE QUEDA PENSANDO EN LO QUE ACABA DE ESCUCHAR,

SAKURA ESTARÍA SALIENDO CON ESE TAL YUSUKE?, Y PORQUE LE MOLESTABA?, ELLA PODÍA

SALIR CON QUIEN QUISIERA

SASUKE(PENSANDO)-Tal Vez porque en el fondo esperabas que te esperara? no , no lo esperaba, lo daba por

hecho

*SASUKE AVANZA A LA OFICINA DE KAKASHI, ENTRA Y VE A SAKURA, PERO TAMBIÉN VE A UN

HOMBRE A LADO E ELLA, PODRÍA SER EL TAL YUSUKE?, Y SI FUERA ASÍ, QUE HACIA EL AQUÍ?,

KAKASHI LOS HABÍA LLAMADO A LOS DOS?, NO, TAL VEZ SOLO ESTABA CON ELLA CUANDO LA

LLAMARON Y EL LA ACOMPAÑO, ESO MOLESTABA MUCHO A SASUKE PERO NO LO DEMUESTRA,

AUNQUE TENIA QUE ADMITIR QUE ESTABA FELIZ DE VER A SAKURA, PERO TAMBIÉN ESTABA MUY

MOLESTO, ASÍ QUE LOS PASA DE LARGO SIN SALUDAR; CUANDO KAKASHI LE DICE QUE SI NO

PIENSA SALUDAR POR FIN VOLTEA A VER A SAKURA Y LA SALUDA, YUSUKE SE PRESENTA Y

SASUKE SE DA CUENTA QUE SUS SOSPECHAS SON CORRECTAS, EL ERA YUSUKE; EN ESO

SAKURA LE RECRIMINA QUE SI ES LO ÚNICO QUE LE VA A DECIR, Y EL EN SU CORAJE LE CONTESTA

MUY SECO QUE QUE MAS QUERÍA QUE LE DIJERA, VE TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS DE SAKURA QUE

RÁPIDAMENTE ES CAMBIADO A MOLESTIA, CUANDO SAKURA SALE DE LA OFICINA EL QUERÍA IR

TRAS ELLA, PERO YUSUKE SE LE ADELANTO, SASUKE HACE LO POSIBLE POR ACABAR RÁPIDO

CON KAKASHI E IR A BUSCAR A SAKURA, Y ASÍ FUE COMO LLEGO A ESTA SITUACIÓN

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

*PORQUE LE SONREÍA?, EN VERDAD YUSUKE Y SAKURA ESTABAN SALIENDO?, ESTABA BASTANTE

MOLESTO, AUNQUE SABIA QUE ASÍ ERA MEJOR, SAKURA MERECÍA ALGO MEJOR QUE EL, PERO

TENIA MUCHAS DUDAS, COMO POR EJEMPLO, POR QUE VIO TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS DE SAKURA

CUANDO LA EVADIÓ?, EN VERDAD SAKURA YA NO LO QUERÍA?, TANTAS PREGUNTAS Y POCAS

RESPUESTAS

CONTINUARA...


	2. Capitulo 2

*CUANDO SAKURA Y YUSUKE VAN DE SALIDA DEL HOSPITAL SE ENCUENTRAN CON NARUTO

NARUTO-Que bueno que aún los encuentro, mañana en la noche celebraremos el regreso de Sasuke a la

aldea, tienen que ir

YUSUKE-también yo?

NARUTO-Claro, así podrás conocer a tu rival

SAKURA-Naruto, basta

YUSUKE-Ya lo conozco, y es un rival bastante fuerte, pero eso no me desanima, al contrario

NARUTO-Esa es la actitud, tu vengaras mi derrota de hace años

YUSUKE-Tu derrota?

NARUTO-Si, yo también estuve tras Sakura-Chan

YUSUKE-Enserio?, y perdiste contra Sasuke?

SAKURA-Naruto se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por mi no era amor, luego descubrió lo que sentía por Hinata

y lo demás se dio solo

NARUTO-Si, Mi Hinata-Chan, entonces que..irán cierto?

YUSUKE-Si iremos

*SAKURA SE LE QUEDA VIENDO A YUSUKE CON INTERROGACIÓN

NARUTO-Nos vemos mañana a las ocho en Ichiraku, no falten

*CUANDO NARUTO SE VA, SAKURA LE PREGUNTA A YUSUKE

SAKURA-¿Por qué dijiste que iría yo también?

YUSUKE-Porque no puedes evitarlo por siempre, tienes que preguntarle porque se comporto así, talvez solo

llego de malas

SAKURA-Se ve que no conoces a Sasuke, para el, yo solo soy una molestia, además… por que lo defiendes?,

no se supone que me ayudes a reconciliarme con el

YUSUKE-Yo solo haré lo necesario para hacerte feliz

*SAKURA LE SONRÍE, YUSUKE ERA UN GRAN AMIGO Y UN GRAN HOMBRE, PORQUE NO PODÍA

ENAMORARSE DE EL?, PORQUE NO PODÍA OLVIDAR A SASUKE?, EN VERDAD ERA UNA TONTA,

SAKURA TOMA DE LAS MANOS A YUSUKE

SAKURA-Gracias, muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti, en estos momentos estaría ahogada en mi depresión

YUSUKE-Sakura… puedo…abrazarte?, pero no me mal interpretes, quiero que sientas que siempre podrás

contar conmigo, además, dicen que un abrazo siempre reconforta, y más si es de alguien que te

estima

SAKURA-(SONRÍE) Por supuesto, me vendría bien

*YUSUKE ABRAZA A SAKURA, ESTA RECARGA SU CABEZA EN EL HOMBRO DE EL, SI SAKURA

HUBIERA VOLTEADO PARA EL OTRO LADO, HUBIERA VISTO A SASUKE VIENDO ESA ESCENA DESDE

LA DISTANCIA, Y NO PORQUE LOS ESTUVIERA SIGUIENDO, SIMPLEMENTE PASABA POR AHÍ PARA IR

A LA OFICINA DE HOKAGE, SAKURA Y YUSUKE ABRAZÁNDOSE Y ELLA SONRIENDO, AHORA SASUKE

SI PENSABA QUE ELLOS DOS ANDABAN, SABIA QUE TENIA QUE ESTAR FELIZ POR SAKURA, SE VEÍA

QUE YUSUKE LA QUERÍA POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE LA MIRABA, PERO NO PODÍA ESTAR FELIZ,

ESTABA MOLESTO, PERO CON EL MISMO, SAKURA LO HABÍA AMADO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

Y A EL NO LE HABÍA IMPORTADO, O MEJOR DICHO, SU ODIO QUE TENIA Y LAS GANAS DE VENGARSE

DE ITACHI FUERON MAS FUERTES QUE CUALQUIER OTRO SENTIMIENTO, QUE RAZÓN TENIA EL DICHO

DE NADIE SABE LO QUE TIENE HASTA QUE LO PIERDE, DA LA MEDIA VUELTA Y SE VA, SAKURA SE

SEPARA DE YUSUKE

SAKURA-Muchas gracias en verdad fue reconfortante

YUSUKE-Cuando quieras

*LOS DOS SE VEN Y SE RÍEN; AL DIA SIGUIENTE

*SAKURA LLEGA A SU CASA , TRAE CONSIGO UNAS BOLSAS DE MANDADO

SAKURA-No debí comprar todo esto, ni modo, no se vale a arrepentirse, además, solo es para darle la bienvenida

*SAKURA EMPIEZA A SACAR LAS COSAS DE LAS BOLSAS, CUANDO POR FIN TERMINA SE DA CUENTA

QUE FALTA MEDIA HORA PARA QUE EMPIECE LA BIENVENIDA DE SASUKE, SE VA A ARREGLAR, TOMA

SU BOLSO Y UN TUPPER QUE ESTA SOBRE LA MESA Y SE VA, VA UNOS DIEZ MINUTOS DE RETRASO,

Y SABIA QUE YUSUKE IBA A LLEGAR MAS TARDE YA QUE TENIA UN PACIENTE, CUANDO ESTA A

PUNTO DE LLEGAR SE DETIENE UN POCO ANTES, ESTABA NERVIOSA, CUANDO POR FIN SE ARMA DE

VALOR PARA ENTRAR ESCUCHA A NARUTO Y SASUKE HABLANDO

NARUTO-Ya solo faltan Ino, Sai, Yusuke y Sakura-Chan

SASUKE-Hmp, las dos parejitas

NARUTO-Parejitas?, Acaso será que estas celoso?

SASUKE-Celoso?, yo? De quien debería estar celoso?

NARUTO-Pues de quien mas, de Yusuke

SAKURA-(Pensando) podría ser que Sasuke estuviera celoso?

SASUKE-Y porque debería estarlo?, por quitarme a una molestia de encima?, Sakura es bastante encimosa, no

se como ese tipo puede tolerarla

NARUTO-¿enserio?, Entonces no sientes nada por Sakura-Chan?

SASUKE-Por supuesto que no, no siento nada por ella, es solamente una molestia, y me alegro que me la haya

quitado de encima

*SAKURA COMIENZA A LLORAR, EN ESO LLEGA INO Y HABLA TAN FUERTE QUE SASUKE Y NARUTO LA

OYEN

INO-Frentona, ¿Qué haces ahí parada?

*INO VE QUE ESTA LLORANDO

INO-Sakura,¿Qué sucede?

SAKURA-Yo…tengo que irme

*SAKURA LE ESTIRA EL TUPPER Y SALE CORRIENDO, NARUTO SALE DE LA TIENDA

NARUTO-SAKURA- CHAAANN!

*SASUKE SEGUÍA SENTADO, LO HABÍA ESCUCHADO, COMO HABÍA SIDO TAN IDIOTA COMO PARA

DEJARSE LLEVAR POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE NARUTO Y HABER DICHO TODO ESO

NARUTO-No piensas ir tras ella?

SASUKE-Por que debería?

NARUTO-Teme, a mi no me engañas, tu sientes algo por Sakura-Chan

SASUKE-Supongamos que tienes razón, ella tiene a Yusuke, que vaya el a buscarla

NARUTO-Serás idiota, ellos dos no andan, Yusuke quiere con ella, hasta yo

admito que el sería mejor pareja para ella que tu

*ESO LE HABÍA DOLIDO A SASUKE, PERO SABIA QUE NARUTO TENÍA RAZÓN

Naruto-Pero por alguna extraña razón Sakura-Chan no a dejado de amarte

*SASUKE SE QUEDA PENSANDO, ENTONCES SAKURA AUN LO AMABA?, ENTONCES NO ESTABA

SALIENDO CON YUSUKE?, INO ABRE EL TUPPER Y SE LO PONE ENFRENTE A SASUKE

INO-Creo que esto es para ti, ya que por lo que se, a Yusuke no le gustan los jitomates

*DENTRO DEL TUPPER HABÍA JITOMATES RELLENOS DE CARNE

NARUTO-Aún vas a esperar a que venga Yusuke para que vaya por ella?

*SASUKE SE LEVANTA Y SALE CORRIENDO POR EL MISMO CAMINO QUE SE HABÍA IDO SAKURA

NARUTO-Hasta que por fin reacciona

*A LOS POCOS MINUTOS LLEGA YUSUKE

YUSUKE-Hola chicos, Que pasa?, y el homenajeado?, y Sakura aún no llega?

INO-Yo te explico que paso

*INO LE CUENTA LO QUE SAKURA ESCUCHO Y COMO SALIO CORRIENDO, Y ACERCA DE CÓMO SASUKE

SALIO TRAS ELLA, OMITIENDO CLARO ESTA LA PLATICA ENTRE SASUKE Y NARUTO

YUSUKE-Tengo que ir buscarla también, para donde se fue?

*INO LE INDICA POR DONDE SE FUE

NARUTO-¿Por qué le dijiste a Yusuke?, Sabias que iba a ir tras ella

INO-Por eso lo hice, Sasuke tiene que luchar por Sakura o dejarla ir, pero tiene que hacerlo ya, Sakura no deja

sufrir por el

NARUTO-En verdad eres una gran amiga Ino

INO-Tu no te quedas atrás Naruto

NARUTO-Solo espero que todo salga bien

*SAKURA SE HABÍA ADENTRADO EN EL BOSQUE, NO PODÍA DEJAR DE LLORAR, PORQUE SE

SORPRENDÍA? SASUKE SIEMPRE LA HABÍA LLAMADO MOLESTIA, NO ERA NADA NUEVO, PERO POR

UN MOMENTO PENSÓ QUE TALVEZ, SOLO TALVEZ SASUKE SENTÍA ALGO POR ELLA, EN VERDAD ERA

TAN TONTA, ESTABA MUY OSCURO Y NO VEÍA NADA

SAKURA-Será mejor que regrese a mi casa

*CUANDO SAKURA PENSABA REGRESAR, DA UN PASO Y CAE EN UNA TRAMPA QUE ABRE UN HUECO

EN EL PISO, TODO PASA MUY RÁPIDO

SAKURA-Tengo que concentrar mi chakra y…

*SAKURA RECUERDA LAS PALABRAS DE SASUKE

[No siento nada por ella, es solamente una molestia y me alegro que me la haya quitado de encima]

*ESA DISTRACCIÓN HACE QUE SAKURA NO CONCENTRE SU CHAKRA PARA SOSTENERSE DE LA

PARED Y AL CAER, SU CABEZA PEGA CONTRA UNA ROCA QUE ESTABA SALIDA Y SAKURA CAE

INCONSCIENTE

*SASUKE ESTABA SIGUIENDO A SAKURA POR SU CHAKRA, SABÍA QUE ESTA CERCA, PERO DE

PRONTO SASUKE COMIENZA A SENTIR MUY DÉBIL EL CHAKRA DE SAKURA, SE DETIENE,

HABÍA DOS RAZONES POR LAS QUE TAL VEZ NO PUDIERA SENTIR BIEN EL CHAKRA DE SAKURA, UNO

ERA PORQUE ELLA HABÍA OCULTADO SU CHAKRA PARA NO SER LOCALIZADA O PORQUE ALGO LE

HABÍA PASADO, EL ESPERABA QUE FUERA LA PRIMERA OPCIÓN, CONTINUA SIGUIENDO EL POCO

CHAKRA DE SAKURA

sasuke-Deberías estar por aquí?, SAKURA…SAKURA DONDE ESTAS?

*COMIENZA A EXAMINAR LA ZONA, Y DETECTA UNA ABERTURA GRANDE, SE ACERCA Y TRATA DE

VER ADENTRO PERO ESTA MUY OSCURO, OCUPA SU SHARINGAN Y VE A SAKURA INCONSCIENTE AL

FONDO, BUENO, EL NO SABIA QUE ESTABA INCONSCIENTE, PENSÓ LO PEOR Y SINTIÓ UN FRÍO

RECORRER SU ESPALDA, BAJA CON SUMO CUIDADO, EL CORAZÓN DE SASUKE LATÍA MUY RÁPIDO

Y NO ERA POR HABER CORRIDO, ERA POR VER A SAKURA ASÍ, CUANDO POR FIN LLEGA AL FONDO,

SE INCA A LADO DE SAKURA Y VE UN CHARCO DE SANGRE A LA ALTURA DE SU CABEZA, SASUKE

REVIVE EL DIA QUE VIO MUERTOS A SUS PADRES, TRATA DE TOCAR LA MEJILLA DE SAKURA, PERO

SU MIEDO NO SE LO PERMITE, SU MANO NO DEJA DE TEMBLAR

SASUKE-Sa…Sakura, no… tu no… por favor, despierta

*SASUKE POR FIN LOGRA TOCAR LA MEJILLA DE SAKURA, ESTABA HELADA Y SASUKE SIENTE

DEMASIADO MIEDO, EN ESO SAKURA SE QUEJA Y ABRE UN POCO LOS OJOS, SASUKE SIENTE

ALIVIO AL VER QUE DESPERTÓ, SAKURA ESTABA DEMASIADO MAREADA, HABLA CON VOZ RONCA

SAKURA-Sasu..ke…kun

SASUKE-Tranquila, puedes curarte?

SAKURA-Porque … por que no puedo dejar de amarte?

*SAKURA VUELVE A DESMAYARSE

SASUKE-No..no

*LE DA PEQUEÑOS GOLPECITOS EN LA MEJILLA

SASUKE-No me dejes, por favor despierta

YUSUKE-SAKURA, DONDE ESTAS?

SASUKE-Yusuke, el es medico, puede ayudar a Sakura, YUSUKE, AQUÍ ABAJO

YUSUKE-Que haces allá abajo Uchiha?

SASUKE-Sakura cayo en este hoyo, esta inconsciente

YUSUKE-Voy a bajar, necesito revisarla antes de moverla

SASUKE-Baja lo mas pegado a la pared que puedas, no vayas a caerle en cima

*YUSUKE BAJA UTILIZANDO SU CHAKRA, TRATA DE QUE SUS OJOS SE ADAPTE A LA OSCURIDAD,

CUANDO BAJA ESTABILIZA A SAKURA CON SU CHAKRA

YUSUKE-Listo, necesitamos sacarla de aquí

SASUKE-Yo me encargare de eso, quédate cerca

*SASUKE OCUPA SU RINNEGAN PARA SALIR DE LA TRAMPA, CUANDO ESTÁN FUERA YUSUKE SE

ARRODILLA A LADO DE SAKURA Y COMIENZA A REVISARLA BIEN, SASUKE ESTABA IMPACIENTE POR

SABER COMO ESTABA SAKURA PERO DEJA A YUSUKE EN PAZ PARA QUE LA REVISE, YUSUKE POR

SU PARTE UTILIZA UN POCO MAS DE CHAKRA EN SAKURA

YUSUKE-Recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, eso pudo ocasionarle un traumatismo, con mi chakra ah

cerrado la herida, pero necesito llevarla al hospital para checar bien ese golpe, tiene una costilla rota, o

mejor dicho, tenia, eh podido curarla, así que solo seria el golpe que a llevado en la cabeza

*YUSUKE LEVANTA A SAKURA, SASUKE QUERÍA LLEVARLA EL PERO YUSUKE SABRÍA LLEVARLA SIN

LASTIMARLA, ADEMÁS, MIRA SU MANO Y VE QUE SIGUE TEMBLANDO, VUELVE A OCUPAR SU

RINNEGAN PARA LLEGAR MAS RÁPIDO; YUSUKE LLEVA A SAKURA A EMERGENCIAS, PERO ANTES

VOLTEA A VER A SASUKE

YUSUKE-Sabes que no puedes entrar ahí cierto?

SASUKE-Lo se

YUSUKE-Saldré a decirte como esta… aunque no te lo merezcas

*YUSUKE SIEMPRE TENIA UNA MIRADA INOCENTE, PERO ESTA VEZ AL VER A SASUKE TENIA UNA

MIRADA FRÍA, SASUKE NO PODÍA CULPAR, SE SENTÍA CULPABLE POR LO SUCEDIÓ A SAKURA, SI

NO HUBIERA DICHO TODAS ESAS TONTERÍAS; NARUTO TENIA RAZÓN, SASUKE ESTABA CELOSO Y

ACTÚO TONTAMENTE, Y LO PEOR ES QUE ESO HABÍA HERIDO EMOCIONAL Y FÍSICAMENTE A SAKURA

*AL POCO RATO LLEGAN NARUTO E INO AL HOSPITAL

NARUTO-Nos hemos enterado que Sakura esta aquí ¿Qué sucedió?

*SASUKE LES EXPLICA COMO Y DONDE LA ENCONTRÓ

INO-Sakura debió ir bastante distraída como para caer en es trampa, aunque no la culpo

SASUKE-Lo se, me culpas a mi, no eres la única

INO-Si, te culpo por ser un insensible, por no detenerte a pensar ni una vez en los sentimientos de Sakura

SASUKE-Por supuesto que eh pensando en ellos, es por eso que no puedo estar con Sakura

NARUTO-De que hablas Teme?

SASUKE-Regrese solo por el pergamino que encontré, pero aún hay muchas cosas que necesito limpiar de mi,

Sakura merece a alguien como Yusuke

YUSUKE-no se si merezco estar con Sakura o no?

*NADIE DETECTO A YUSUKE LLEGAR

YUSUKE-Pero hay dos cosas que si se, que no soy yo quien escoge, es ella, y que si fuera por mi, nunca

permitiría que ella estuviera con un cobarde como tu

SASUKE-¿Cobarde?

YUSUKE-Si, cobarde, podrás ganar todas las batallas que quieras, pero eres un cobarde que no lucha por la

persona que ama

*SASUKE SE SORPRENDE, HASTA YUSUKE HABÍA NOTADO LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SASUKE POR

SAKURA

INO-¿Cómo esta Sakura?

YUSUKE-Estable, pero aun no despierta, necesitamos que despierte para ver si tiene algún problema

NARUTO-Problema?

YUSUKE-Hay muchas cosas que pueden causar un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte como el de ella, ceguera,

parálisis, perdida de movimiento, amnesia, entrar en coma, y muchas cosas mas, por eso necesitamos

que despierte

*SASUKE SENTÍA TANTAS COSAS, TANTOS SENTIMIENTOS QUE LE OPRIMÍAN EL PECHO,

PREOCUPACIÓN, TRISTEZA, DESOLACIÓN, IRA….PERO ESA IRA IBA DIRIGIDA A EL MISMO, SE

CULPABA POR LO SUCEDIDO A SAKURA

YUSUKE-Entra

SASUKE-Que?

YUSUKE-Entra a verla

*SASUKE SE LE QUEDA VIENDO SORPRENDIDO

YUSUKE-Si no quieres entrar no te pienso obligar

SASUKE-Entrare

*SASUKE CAMINA HACIA LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA

INO-¿Por qué dejaste que entrara?

YUSUKE-Porque se ve que esta preocupado

INO-¿Preocupado…Sasuke Uchiha?

YUSUKE-Cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba Sakura, el ya estaba ahí, y pude notar en su cara una gran tristeza

y preocupación, pero sobre todo un gran amor a Sakura que cualquiera lo hubiera notado

INO-Si realmente la amara, no la haría sufrir, como tu, tu no la haces sufrir

NARUTO-Sabemos que vida a llevado Sasuke, el esta tratando de enmendar ese camino, se que no es pretexto

ni tampoco quiero justificarlo pero..esta haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, el siente que no merece a Sakura

INO-Pero….

*INO VOLTEA A VER A YUSUKE CON TRISTEZA

YUSUKE-Eh?Yo?, no te preocupes, aún no me doy por vencido con Sakura, es solo que… entiendo a Sasuke,

esta preocupado por ella y se siente culpable, no me parece justo no dejarlo que la vea

NARUTO-(Lagrimas en los ojos) eres un gran hombre dattebayo

YUSUKE-Jaja Gracias

*SASUKE ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN DE SAKURA, ELLA ESTA ACOSTADA, SE ACERCA A ELLA Y ESTIRA

SU MANO PARA TOCARLE LA MEJILLA, PERO SE ARREPIENTE A MEDIO CAMINO

SASUKE-Sakura…. Perdóname

*QUERÍA TOCARLA, QUERÍA ABRAZARLA, PERO NO PODÍA, SE SENTÍA TAN CULPABLE, QUE PASARÍA

CUANDO DESPERTARA?, HACE UN ESFUERZO Y TOMA SU MANO

SASUKE-Haré todo lo que sea necesario para que me perdones y reparar el daño que te eh hecho

*BESA SU MANO Y SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN, ENTRA INO A VERLA, SASUKE SE SIENTA EN LA

PEQUEÑA SALA DE ESPERA, NARUTO SE LE ACERCA

SASUKE-Fui un idiota verdad?

NARUTO-también fue mi culpa por presionarte, no debí molestarte sabiendo que en cualquier momento podía

llegar Sakura

SASUKE-Tu solo querías hacerme entrar en razón

NARUTO-Quisiera decir que lo logre pero, a que costo

SASUKE-Si le sucede algo yo…

NARUTO-No le pasara nada, Sakura es muy fuerte

*SASUKE VE A YUSUKE Y SE LEVANTA PARA ESTAR FRENTE A EL

SASUKE-Sigo pensando que eres mejor para ella que yo pero… eh cometido muchos errores, he

dejado ir muchas cosas y personas importantes en mi vida, no pienso seguir cometiendo esos errores

voy a luchar por Sakura y a reparar todo el daño que le eh hecho

YUSUKE-Ahora si hablas como el Sasuke Uchiha del que eh oído hablar, OK, yo tampoco me daré por vencido

conquistare a Sakura cuando despierte, porque va a despertar

*YUSUKE TAMBIÉN ESTABA NERVIOSO PORQUE SAKURA DESPERTARA Y VER QUE NO HABÍA

SECUELAS DEL GOLPE, EN ESO OYEN A INO

INO-Sakura a despertado

*TODOS CORREN A SU HABITACIÓN, SASUKE LLEGA A LA PUERTA Y SE DETIENE, SE QUEDA EN EL

MARCO DE LA PUERTA, VE COMO YUSUKE SE ACERCA A CHECAR A SAKURA Y ESTA LE SONRÍE,

SAKURA PASA LA MIRADA POR TODOS, CUANDO LLEGA A SASUKE, SU SEMBLANTE CAMBIA A TRISTE

PERO RÁPIDAMENTE CAMBIA A SERIA, SASUKE LO NOTA, ESPERABA VER A SAKURA TRISTE O

MOLESTA PERO NO, ESTABA SERIA, EL VEÍA UNA DETERMINACIÓN EN SUS OJOS QUE LE CAUSO

TEMOR A SASUKE, Y ESO ERA MALO, SASUKE UCHIHA TENIA MIEDO DE LO QUE LE FUERA A DECIR

A SAKURA

INO-Aparte de frentona, tonta

SAKURA-Cállate, Ino cerda

*SE LANZAN MIRADAS Y SE RÍEN

INO-Me alegro que estés bien, ¿Por qué esta bien verdad?

YUSUKE-Aun necesitamos hacerle unas pruebas, pero se ve que todo esta bien

NARUTO-No es bueno eso Sakura-Chan?

SAKURA-Hm?, quien eres tu?

NARUTO-Que?, no me recuerdas?, por que? Porque solo a mi?

SAKURA-Jajaja no es cierto Naruto es broma

NARUTO-(Llorando) eres mala Sakura-Chan, me asustaste

*TODOS SE RÍEN EXCEPTO SASUKE

NARUTO-Vamos teme, no piensas acercarte?

*TODOS VOLTEAN A VER A SASUKE, SI YA ERA DIFÍCIL PARA EL EXPRESARSE, AHORA TENIENDO

PUBLICO MAS, SE ACERCA A LA CAMA DE SAKURA

SASUKE-Yo…me alegro que estés bien

SAKURA-Gracias

*SAKURA VOLTEA A VER A YUSUKE EVITANDO A SASUKE

SAKURA-Yusuke, muchas gracias por curarme, fui muy descuidada

YUSUKE-Nos asustaste mucho

SAKURA-Como me trajeron aquí?, para empezar como me encontraron?

NARUTO-Fue el teme el que te encontró

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE, NO ESPERABA QUE EL LA HUBIERA ENCONTRADO, NARUTO AL VER QUE

SASUKE NO HABLABA, HABLA POR EL

NARUTO-Salio corriendo tras de ti

SASUKE-Naruto…

NARUTO-Que, es la verdad

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE AUN MAS AL ESCUCHAR ESO, PORQUE SALIO TRAS ELLA?, SE SENTÍA

CULPABLE?, NO LO SABIA, PERO ELLA HABÍA TOMADO UNA DECISIÓN Y NO IBA A CAMBIARLA

INO-Pero Yusuke también fue tras de ti

*SAKURA VOLTEA A VER A YUSUKE Y LE VUELVE A SONREÍR, SASUKE SE DA CUENTA QUE A EL NI

NO LE SONRÍO ASÍ, DE HECHO NI UNA MIRADA LE DABA, TRATABA DE EVITARLO, TENIA QUE HABLAR

CON ELLA PERO A SOLAS

SAKURA-Gracias a los dos por salvarme

SASUKE-Sakura, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento….por favor?

INO-Oye, no es justo, todos queremos estar con ella

SAKURA-Calma Ino, además, yo también necesito hablar con el

*SAKURA LE SONRÍE A YUSUKE Y ESTE LE REGRESA LA SONRISA, SASUKE SABE POR ESA SONRISA

QUE LE DIO A YUSUKE QUE LO QUE LE VA A DECIR A EL NO ES ALGO BUENO, SALEN TODOS

SASUKE-Sakura, antes que nada, quiero disculparme, fue mi culpa lo que te paso

*SAKURA ESTABA SORPRENDIDA, SASUKE DISCULPÁNDOSE?, AHORA SI ESTABA CONFUNDIDA

SAKURA-No fue culpa tuya, fue mía por no prestar atención

SASUKE-Sakura, yo…

SAKURA-Sasuke..

*ELLA HABÍA OMITIDO EL KUN Y SASUKE LO NOTA, ESO ERA MUY MALA SEÑAL, NUNCA LO HABÍA

HECHO, NI CUNDO EL INTENTO MATARLA

SAKURA-Quiero disculparme por todas las "molestias" que te eh causado

*SAKURA HABÍA REMARCADO LA PALABRA "MOLESTIAS", COMO NO HACERLO SI EL SIEMPRE LE DECÍA

A ELLA QUE ERA UNA MOLESTIA,SASUKE QUERÍA HABLAR PERO SAKURA CONTINUA

SAKURA-A partir de ahora no seré una molestia para ti, Eh decidido dejar de amarte


	3. Capítulo 3

SAKURA-A partir de ahora no seré una molestia para ti, Eh decidido dejar de amarte

*SASUKE HUBIERA ESPERADO CUALQUIER COSA, HASTA UN TE ODIO, PERO NO ESO, SU CORAZÓN

SE OPRIMIÓ EN SU PECHO, OTRA VEZ ESOS SENTIMIENTOS, TRISTEZA, SOLEDAD Y MUCHO MUCHO

SUFRIMIENTO, NO QUERÍA QUE SAKURA DEJARA DE AMARLO, SUS SIGUIENTES PALABRAS SALIERON

CON MUCHO SENTIMIENTO Y SAKURA PUDO DARSE CUENTA

SASUKE-No dejes de amarme

SAKURA-¿Por qué me haces esto?, por fin estoy decidida a dejarte en paz, a olvidarme de ti

SASUKE-¿En verdad podrías olvidarte de mi?

*SAKURA VOLTEA A OTRO LADO

SAKURA-Eso es asunto mío

SASUKE-Me vas a olvidar con Yusuke?

*SASUKE LO HABÍA DICHO EN UN TONO MOLESTO

Sakura-¿Y si es así que, eso te molesta?

SASUKE-Si, bastante… me molesta bastante

SAKURA-Y como porque te molesta?, yo no soy nada tuyo, o será porque ahora quiero fijarme en alguien mas?

SASUKE-Porque estoy celoso…Feliz?

*¿FELIZ?, LA VERDAD…SI, SAKURA ESTABA MUY FELIZ DE ESCUCHAR QUE SASUKE ESTABA CELOSO,

PERO ESTABA MAS CONFUNDIDA, SASUKE NO ERA ASÍ, EL NO DEMOSTRABA LO QUE SENTÍA,

PORQUE LO HACIA AHORA?

SAKURA-¿celoso?, Como porque deberías estarlo?, ¿Por qué ya no vas a ser el centro de mi mundo?

*SAKURA SE CALLA AL VER LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR

SASUKE-(FELIZ) Soy el centro de tu mundo?

SAKURA-Vete por favor, quiero descansar

SASUKE-No sin que me escuches, yo te escuche a ti, ahora tu me escucharas a mi; si..estoy celoso de Yusuke

porque el podría hacerte feliz, el te quiere y eso me molesta, ¿Por qué me molesta?, por que te amo

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE AL ESCUCHAR ESAS PALABRAS DE SASUKE, PALABRAS QUE NUCA CREYÓ

OÍR

SAKURA-No ..no es cierto, yo escuche lo que le dijiste a Naruto, que estabas contento que Yusuke alejara a una

molestia como yo

SASUKE-Se que no es pretexto, pero lo hice porque el dobe llevaba rato molestándome con eso, y por que…

SASUKE-¿Por qué ?

SASUKE-Por que soy yo el que en verdad no te merece, quería hacerle creer a todos que no te quiero, y de

paso convencerme a mi, pero no pude, cuando supe de Yusuke me moleste, trataba de convencerme

que eso era lo mejor, que tu deberías estar con el, no con alguien como yo, y después paso esto y me

di cuenta que no quiero perderte

SAKURA-Lo siento Sasuke, pero ahora soy yo la que quiere alejarse de ti

*ESAS PALABRAS LE DOLÍAN A SASUKE, Y NO SOLO A EL, A ELLA TAMBIÉN LE DOLÍA PRONUNCIARLAS

PERO ESTABA DECIDIDA

SAKURA-te perseguí por mucho tiempo, y nunca me hiciste caso, ¿Por qué ahora de repente decides voltear

a verme?, aparte, soy yo la que debí decidir si quería estar contigo o no, no es justo que escojas por

mi…así que esta vez te ahorrare muchos problemas, me enamorare de Yusuke

*SAKURA VEÍA MUCHA TRISTEZA EN LOS OJOS DE SASUKE, QUERÍA ABRAZARLO, CONSOLARLO Y

SE SENTÍA MAL AL SABER QUE ELLA ERA LA CAUSANTE DE ESE DOLOR, PERO AUN DUDABA UN

POCO DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE SASUKE, CREÍA QUE TAL VEZ ERA EL ORGULLO DE HOMBRE QUE NO

QUERÍA QUE SAKURA DEJARA DE AMARLO, UNA ENFERMERA ENTRA EN ESE MOMENTO

ENFERMERA-lo siento, necesitamos hacerle unas pruebas a la Señorita Haruno

SASUKE-Déme solo un minuto mas, por favor

ENFERMERA-(SONROJADA) O..OK, no…no tarde

*SAKURA SE DA CUENTA QUE LA ENFERMERA SE APENA AL VER LO GUAPO QUE ES SASUKE Y

SIENTE CELOS

SAKURA-(PENSANDO) [No Sakura, no tienes porque sentirte así]

*SASUKE VE A SAKURA, Y ELLA VE LA DETERMINACIÓN EN LOS OJOS DE EL

SASUKE-Solo te voy a decir una última cosa, eh cometido muchos errores en mi vida, y el perderte no va a ser

uno de ellos, lucharé por ti, porque aunque tu creas que es por orgullo, yo se que no es así, te amo y

no quiero perderte

*SAKURA NO SE HABÍA DADO CUENTA QUE HABÍA ESTADO SOSTENIENDO EL AIRE HASTA ESE

MOMENTO, Y SI EN VERDAD SASUKE LA AMABA?, PERO PORQUE HASTA AHORA SE DABA CUENTA?

SAKURA ESTABA MUY LASTIMADA SENTIMENTALMENTE HABLANDO, NO PODÍA ACEPTAR A SASUKE, AL

MENOS NO AHORA

SAKURA-Sasuke.. Yo….

SASUKE-Hmp, nunca pensé extrañar tanto que me llamaras Sasuke-Kun, te eh hecho mucho daño, lo se, y voy

a buscar el modo de repararlo, sea como sea no me rendiré, y sabes que terco puedo llegar a ser

*SE ACERCA A SAKURA, TOMA SU MANO, Y LA BESA, SAKURA SE SORPRENDE Y SE SONROJA,

SASUKE VUELVE A DEJAR SU MANO EN LA CAMA

SASUKE-No pienso darme por vencido, voy a demostrarte que quiero estar contigo y que me ayudes a restaurar

mi clan

*SASUKE SALE DE LA HABITACIÓN DEJANDO A UNA SAKURA SONROJADA A MAS NO PODER

SAKURA-(PENSANDO)-¿restaurar su clan?, shannaroo, eso significaría que el y yo….tendríamos que….

*SE PONE AUN MAS ROJA QUE ANTES, ENTRA LA ENFERMERA Y LA VE

ENFERMERA-OH por Dios, esta bien?, esta muy roja, ¿tendrá fiebre?

*SASUKE CAMINA POR EL PASILLO Y SE ENCUENTRA CON YUSUKE QUE VA A VER A SAKURA

YUSUKE-Hablaste con ella?

SASUKE-Si, le dije que no me rendiría, que lucharía por ella

YUSUKE-No necesito decirte que yo tampoco me rendiré verdad?

SASUKE-No esperaba que lo hicieras

*SASUKE LLEGA CON NARUTO

NARUTO-Por tu cara no sabría decir si te fue bien o mal

SASUKE-Sakura me rechazo, ella no cree lo que siento por ella

NARUTO-Es normal teme, yo tampoco te creería

SASUKE-Cállate Dobe

NARUTO-No piensas darte por vencido cierto?

SASUKE-Antes tal vez me hubiera hecho a un lado para que Yusuke la conquistara, pero ahora ya no, al ver que

pude perderla para siempre me hizo entrar en razón, voy a luchar por ella

*NARUTO GOLPEA CON SU PALMA LA ESPALDA DE SASUKE

NARUTO-Por fin abres los ojos, me da gusto teme

SASUKE-Alégrate cuando Sakura me acepte

NARUTO-Jajaja, creo que me mal interpretaste Teme, me da gusto saber que vas a sufrir lo que yo sufrí cuando

anduve tras Sakura, Jajaja

*SASUKE ABRAZA CON SU ANTEBRAZO EL CUELLO A NARUTO

SASUKE-Maldito dobe

*CON SAKURA. YUSUKE TOCA LA PUERTA

YUSUKE-Se puede?

SAKURA-Yusuke, adelante

YUSUKE-Me da gusto ver que estas bien

SAKURA-Yusuke, ¿Dónde me encontraron?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

YUSUKE-Cuando me entere que saliste corriendo Salí tras de ti, pero Sasuke ya había salido antes que yo,

cuando llegue, los encontré gracias a que Sasuke estaba contigo dentro de la trampa en la que caíste,

baje y te sane un poco con mi chakra, de ahí Sasuke nos trajo con una de sus técnicas

*SAKURA ESTABA PENSANDO, SASUKE HABÍA IDO TRAS ELLA, EL LA HABÍA ENCONTRADO, PERO

YUSUKE TAMBIÉN HABÍA IDO POR ELLA, ESTABA CONFUNDIDA

SAKURA-Gracias por curarme

YUSUKE-De nada Sakura…. Oye…Uchiha se te declaro verdad?

SAKURA-(SONROJADA)Como lo sabes?

YUSUKE-Porque me dijo que te diría sus sentimientos

SAKURA-Si, lo hizo, pero estoy confundida, no se que hacer

YUSUKE-Lo siento

SAKURA-Por que te disculpas?

YUSUKE-Por que te voy a poner en un dilema…Sakura, no pienso rendirme tampoco, voy a intentar conquistarte

se que no tengo las mismas posibilidades que Uchiha, pero no me rendiré

*SAKURA ESTABA SIN PALABRAS, AMABA A SASUKE, DE ESO NO TENIA DUDA, PERO AUN NO ESTABA

SEGURA DE LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE EL HACIA ELLA, SEGUÍA PENSANDO QUE ERA UN CAPRICHO, Y

YUSUKE, ERA MUY LINDO Y ATENTO CON ELLA, PERO NO PODÍA ESTAR CON EL SI EN SU CORAZÓN

ESTABA SOLO UNO….SASUKE UCHIHA

YUSUKE-Tranquila, quitara esa cara de preocupación, mejor piensa que tienes a dos hombres guapos tras de ti,

es la segunda vez que digo que Uchiha es guapo, si sigo así tu y yo terminaremos siendo rivales de

amor

SAKURA-Jajaja, eso seria extraño

*YUSUKE SIEMPRE LOGRABA AMENIZAR UN MOMENTO INCOMODO, ESO LE GUSTABA MUCHO A

SAKURA

*AL DIA SIGUIENTE DAN DE ALTA A SAKURA; NARUTO, INO, YUSUKE Y SASUKE ESTABAN AFUERA DEL

HOSPITAL, INO LLEVABA UNOS GIRASOLES DE SU TIENDA, YUSUKE LLEVABA UNAS ROSAS ROJAS Y

SASUKE SOLO LLEVABA UN NARCISO BLANCO

NARUTO-Vaya teme, si que eres malo en conquistar a alguien

*SASUKE ESTABA APENADO, EL NO SABIA COMO CONQUISTAR A SAKURA, NUNCA HABÍA PENSADO

NECESITARLO, Y AHORA SE ARREPENTÍA

SASUKE-Hmp, cállate dobe

INO-Frentona, por fin sales

*SAKURA VE A SUS AMIGOS ESPERÁNDOLA, Y VE A YUSUKE Y A SASUKE,AÚN NO SABIA COMO

TRATARLOS

INO-Toma frentona

SAKURA-Que lindas Ino cerda

*LAS DOS SE ABRAZAN Y SONRÍEN, NARUTO SE ACERCA A SAKURA

NARUTO-Sakura-Chan, me alegra que estés bien, pero recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzo, Hinata te manda

saludos y una disculpa por no venir pero sale a misión con Shikamaru y los otros chicos

SAKURA-Muchas gracias Naruto

YUSUKE-Como tu doctor recuerda que no debes hacer movimientos bruscos, ¿de acuerdo?

*YUSUKE LE ESTIRA LAS ROSAS

SAKURA-Son muy bellas, gracias

*SASUKE YA NO SABIA SI DARLE SU FLOR, LA CUAL NO TENIA LA MISMA BELLEZA QUE LOS

GIRASOLES Y MUCHO MENOS EL DE LAS ROSAS, NARUTO SE DA CUENTA QUE SASUKE HABÍA

ESCONDIDO LA FLOR EN SU ESPALDA

NARUTO-Vamos teme dale tu flor a Sakura

SASUKE(PENSANDO){Maldito Naruto]

*SAKURA SE LE QUEDA VIENDO, SASUKE TAMBIÉN LE HABÍA LLEVADO UNA FLOR?, NO PODÍA

CREERLO, Y LA VERDAD ESTABA IMPACIENTE, NO CREÍA QUE ESO LLEGARA A PASAR NUNCA

SASUKE-SUSPIRA Y PIENSA){Aquí voy}…toma

*SASUKE ESTIRA SU MANO Y VOLTEA A OTRO LADO PARA EVITA VER A SAKURA, SAKURA LO VEÍA

SORPRENDIDA, ¿ESO EN LAS MEJILLAS DE SASUKE ERA RUBOR?, QUERÍA VER MAS DE CERCA PARA

VER SÍ NO LO ESTABA IMAGINANDO PERO TODOS LA VEÍAN, ESTIRA LA MANO Y LOS DEDOS DE

AMBOS ROZAN, PROVOCANDO UNA PEQUEÑA DESCARGA ENTRE ELLOS, LOS DOS LO NOTAN Y ES

CUANDO SASUKE VOLTEA A VERLA Y ELLA LO VE TAMBIÉN

SAKURA-Gra….gracias

*SAKURA SALE DE SU ASOMBRO Y LE SONRÍE A SASUKE, ESA SONRISA LO DESARMO POR

COMPLETO, HACIA TANTO QUE NO VEÍA A SAKURA SONREÍR CON ESA CALIDEZ, Y MUCHO MENOS A

EL, EN ESE MOMENTO SOLO EXISTÍAN ELLOS DOS

SAKURA-Gracias Sasuke, es hermosa

*PERO EL MOMENTO ES ARRUINADO POR NARUTO

NARUTO-Sasuke? Y el Kun?

*YUSUKE TAMBIÉN HABÍA NOTADO ESO, SAKURA SIEMPRE LE AGREGABA EL KUN DE CARIÑO

SASUKE-Solo lo eh perdido por un tiempo, pero pienso recuperarlo

*SASUKE LO HABÍA DICHO VIENDO A SAKURA, EL CORAZÓN DE ELLA SE ALTERO AL ESCUCHARLO

CON TANTA DETERMINACIÓN, INO SE ACERCA AL OÍDO DE SAKURA

INO-Si quieres les prestamos una habitación, para que dejen de comerse con la mirada delante de nosotros

*SAKURA VOLTEA A VER A INO Y LA ABRAZA COMO SI ESTUVIERA PELEANDO CON ELLA, LO HACE

PORQUE SABE QUE ESTABA ROJA COMO UN JITOMATE Y NO QUERÍA QUE LO NOTARAN, ENTRE

ELLOS SASUKE, NO QUERÍA QUE VIERA COMO LE AFECTABAN SUS PALABRAS Y ACCIONES

INO-Tengo que regresar a la florería

NARUTO-Y yo tengo que ir con Kakashi-sensei, que por cierto te manda saludos también, y lo siento Sakura-Chan

no puedo acompañarte a tu casa

YUSUKE-Yo aun tengo tiempo, puedo acompañarte y regresar al hospital

*SASUKE TENIA QUE IR TAMBIÉN CON KAKASHI, PERO NO PENSABA DEJAR SOLOS

SASUKE-Yo también puedo acompañarte, no tengo nada que hacer

*SAKURA NO SABIA QUE HACER, ESTA SITUACIÓN ERA MUY INCOMODA, NO QUERÍA RECHAZAR A

NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, PERO EL IR JUNTOS LOS TRES IBA A SER EXTRAÑO, NO TUVO TIEMPO NI DE

PENSARLO YA QUE NARUTO PARECÍA HABER ESCOGIDO POR ELLA

NARUTO-Perfecto, entonces los dos te acompañarán a tu casa, cuídenla muchachos, Ino y yo nos vamos

*NARUTO JALA A INO DEL BRAZO

INO-¿Pero que haces?, no me eh despedido bien, Naruto , suéltame

*INO ES ARRASTRADA A LA FUERZA

YUSUKE-Bueno, parece que el futuro Hokage nos a dado una misión, ¿nos vamos?

SAKURA-Jaja, creo que si, vámonos

*LOS TRES COMIENZAN A CAMINAR, NARUTO E INO LOS OBSERVAN

INO-No te entiendo Naruto, a veces parece que quieres ayudar a Sasuke y otras veces lo pones en predicamentos

NARUTO-Eso es porque Sasuke no debe tenerla fácil, Sakura-Chan lo espero por mucho tiempo, es justo que el

teme sufra un poco ¿no crees?

INO-Totalmente de acuerdo pero….

*INO LOS VEÍA CON TRISTEZA

INO-Al final, alguien va a salir lastimado

NARUTO-Creo que eso es inevitable

*DE CAMINO A CASA DE SAKURA YUSUKE IBA PLATICANDO DE VARIAS COSAS QUE HACÍAN REÍR A

SAKURA, MIENTRAS SASUKE IBA CALLADO, NO ERA DE EXPRESARSE MUCHO Y TAMPOCO SABIA DE

QUE PODÍA HABLAR, ELLOS TENÍAN CASI DOS AÑOS DE AMISTAD, DOS AÑOS DE COMPARTIR COSAS

JUNTOS Y SASUKE NO TENIA NADA DE ESO CON SAKURA O AL MENOS NADA RECIENTE

SAKURA-Hemos llegado

YUSUKE-Recuerda que debes descansar, yo me encargare de todo en el hospital

SAKURA-Gracias a ambos por acompañarme

SASUKE-(PENSANDO){Haz algo, no dijiste ni pío en todo el camino, piensa… piensa]

SAKURA-Bueno, nos vemos

SASUKE-Sakura espera… podemos…hablar un momento?

*SASUKE VE QUE SAKURA DUDA

SASUKE-Se que tienes que descansar, no tardare mucho

SAKURA-Esta bien

YUSUKE-Yo tengo que retirarme, vendré mas tarde

*YUSUKE VOLTEA A VER A SASUKE

YUSUKE-No la agobies, recuerda que debe descansar

SASUKE-Hmp, lo se

*YUSUKE SE VA NO MUY CONTENTO DE DEJARLOS SOLOS, PERO TENIA QUE TRABAJAR

SAKURA-¿Quieres..pasar?

SASUKE-No te incomoda

SAKURA-No, pasa

*PASAN A LA SALA Y EN EL MUEBLE CERCANO VE LA FOTO QUE SE TOMARON CUANDO AUN ERAN

GENIN, CUANDO SOLO BUSCABA LA VENGANZA, CUANDO SAKURA LO AMABA INCONDICIONALMENTE,

Y EL SOLO LA RECHAZABA POR QUE ERA UNA MOLESTIA EN SU CAMINO A LA VENGANZA, AUNQUE

AHORA QUE LO PENSABA, NOTABA QUE EL TAMBIÉN LA QUERÍA, TALVEZ NO IGUAL COMO ELLA LO

QUERÍA A EL, PERO LA QUERÍA, Y NO QUERÍA INVOLUCRARLA EN SU CAMINO A LA VENGANZA, QUE

TONTO HABÍA SIDO, SAKURA LLEGA CON TE Y UNOS BOCADILLOS

SASUKE-Lo siento, no quería molestarte

SAKURA-No te preocupes, ¿Qué es lo que querías hablar?

*SASUKE REALMENTE NO TENIA NADA DE QUE HABLAR, SOLO NO QUERÍA ALEJARSE DE SAKURA, ELLA

MIENTRAS PONE LAS FLORES EN BASES, ESTABA NERVIOSA POR TENER A SASUKE EN SU CASA

PERO NO QUERÍA QUE EL LO NOTARA, ASÍ QUE SE TOMA SU TIEMPO CON LAS FLORES, CUANDO VA

A PONER EL NARCISO EN UN FLORERO SONRÍE, NO HUBIERA ESPERADO UN DETALLE ASÍ DE SASUKE

Y AUNQUE LAS ROSAS OPACABAN AL NARCISO, ELLA NO PODRÍA DEJAR DE SONREÍR AL VERLO

SASUKE-Para ser sincero, era mentira que necesitaba decirte algo

*SAKURA VOLTEA A VERLO CON CARA DE CONFUSIÓN

SAKURA-Entonces…porque…?

SASUKE-Ja, tan difícil es creer que solo quería pasar mas tiempo contigo?

SAKURA-La verdad…si

*Y SI LO ERA, SASUKE QUERÍA PASAR TIEMPO CON SAKURA, ESTABA SOÑANDO ACASO?, SASUKE

MAL INTERPRETA LA CARA DE SAKURA, SE LEVANTA DEL SILLÓN

SASUKE-Lo siento, no quería incomodarte, será mejor que me vaya

SAKURA-No te vayas

*SASUKE SE SORPRENDE AL ESCUCHAR A SAKURA, ESE NO TE VAYAS HABÍA SALIDO COMO UNA

SUPLICA, SAKURA SE HABÍA TAPADO LA BOCA, POR QUE LO DETUVO?, FÁCIL, LO VIO TRISTE Y

DERROTADO Y NO QUERÍA QUE SE FUERA ASÍ, PARA EMPEZAR NO QUERÍA QUE SE FUERA ASÍ DE

FÁCIL

SAKURA-Po…podemos platicar un rato

*SASUKE VUELVE A SENTARSE EN EL SILLÓN, SAKURA SIRVE EL TE Y SE LO ESTIRA A SASUKE

SASUKE-Gracias

*HUBO UN MOMENTO DE SILENCIO BASTANTE INCOMODO, ASÍ QUE SAKURA TRATA DE COMENZAR UN

TEMA

SAKURA-¿Y como te fue en tu viaje?

SASUKE-encontré alguna que otra información, en especial un rollo que le entregue a Ka…al sexto

SAKURA-Es extraño tener a Kakashi sensei como Hokage verdad?

SASUKE-Algo, y podría dar por hecho que el próximo Hokage será el dobe

SAKURA-Si, yo creo lo mismo

*OTRA VEZ VUELVE HABER SILENCIO, SASUKE SE MALDICE POR LO BAJO, PORQUE NO PODÍA SER

COMO YUSUKE QUE PODÍA LLEVAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN CON SAKURA TAN FLUIDO QUE PARECÍA LO

MAS NORMAL DEL MUNDO, SASUKE SUSPIRA

SASUKE-Te estoy incomodando cierto?

*OTRA VEZ ESOS OJOS DE TRISTEZA, SAKURA NO QUERÍA VER ESOS OJOS EN SASUKE, EL NO ERA

ASÍ, LO VEÍA PERDIDO Y ASUSTADO, PORQUE?

SAKURA-No me incomodas, simplemente es extraño que estemos sentados en mi sala, tomando té y buscando

un tema de conversación

SASUKE-Hmp, si, tengo que admitir que es extraño

*LOS DOS SE VEN Y RÍEN

SAKURA-Sasuke, ¿Qué te ah sucedido?, últimamente veo tristeza en tus ojos

*SASUKE SE SORPRENDE, EL PENSÓ QUE SU CARA NUNCA HABÍA MOSTRADO NINGÚN CAMBIO, PERO

SAKURA PODÍA VER MAS ALLÁ DE LO QUE VEÍAN LOS DEMÁS

SASUKE-Porque últimamente me eh dado cuanta de todo lo que eh perdido, cuanto tiempo desaproveche por mi

venganza, todos los momentos felices que pude haber tenido, todo el daño que le eh hecho a tanta

gente, el daño que te eh hecho a ti, y sobre todo…que te perdí

*SAKURA QUERÍA DECIRLE QUE NO LA HABÍA PERDIDO, QUE ELLA SIEMPRE SERIA SUYA, PERO OPTA

POR NO HACERLO

SASUKE-Es muy cierto el dicho de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde

SAKURA-Te tardaste mucho en darte cuenta

SASUKE-(PENSANDO){Estoy mas hablador de lo normal, y ella… ella ah dicho que me tarde mucho, ya no me

quiere? Estoy haciendo algo mal?, maldición, por eso no quería enamorarme de nadie

*SASUKE SE LEVANTA

SASUKE-Será mejor que me vaya

*SAKURA NO QUERÍA QUE SE FUERA, SE LEVANTA DE GOLPE DEL SILLÓN

SAKURA-No te…

*SAKURA SE MAREA Y ESTA A PUNTO DE CAER, PERO SASUKE LOGRA AGARRARLA A TIEMPO Y LA

SIENTA EN EL SILLÓN

SASUKE-Sakura, estas bien?

SAKURA-Me marie un poco

*HASTA ENTONCES SASUKE NOTA EL CANSANCIO EN LA CARA DE SAKURA Y VE SUS MEJILLAS ROJAS,

PONE SU MANO EN LA FRENTE DE ELLA

SASUKE-Tienes fiebre

SAKURA-Es poca. Nada de que alarmarse

SASUKE-Iré por Yusuke

*MIENTRAS DECÍA ESTO SE LEVANTA PERO SAKURA LO TOMA DE LA MANO

SAKURA-No te vayas, quédate conmigo, solo necesito descansar un rato

SASUKE-Esta bien, no iré

*HASTA ENTONCES SAKURA SE DA CUENTA QUE LO TIENE AGARRADO DE LA MANO, SASUKE SE

SUELTA DEL AGARRE PERO SOLO PARA PODER CARGARLA, SAKURA SE SORPRENDE Y SE PONE

MAS ROJA

SAKURA-¿Qué haces?

SASUKE-Llevándote a la recamara

SAKURA-Eh ( apenada)

*SASUKE SE SONROJA

SASUKE-No…bueno si… pero te llevo para recostarte y que descanses

SAKURA-Jajaja, te ves lindo sonrojado

SASUKE-Creo que ya estas delirando

SAKURA-Jaja, si creo que si


	4. Capítulo Final

SAKURA-¿Qué haces?

SASUKE-Llevándote a la recamara

SAKURA-Eh!?( apenada)

*SASUKE SE SONROJA

SASUKE-No…bueno si… pero te llevo para recostarte y que descanses

SAKURA-Jajaja, te ves lindo sonrojado

SASUKE-Creo que ya estas delirando

SAKURA-Jaja, si creo que si

*SAKURA SE RECUESTA MAS SOBRE EL PECHO DE SASUKE Y PUEDE OÍR SUS LATIDOS, VAN IGUAL DE

RÁPIDO QUE LOS DE ELLA, ERA POR TENERLA TAN CERCA?, SAKURA QUERÍA CREER ESO; LLEGAN

AL CUARTO DE SAKURA, EL LA RECUESTA EN LA CAMA Y LA TAPA

SAKURA-Gracias!, tengo medicina para la fiebre en mi bolsa

SASUKE-Iré a traerla

*SAKURA ESTABA FELIZ, SASUKE ESTABA PREOCUPADO POR ELLA, REGRESA Y LE DA LA MEDICINA,

ELLA VE MUY SERIO A SASUKE Y PIENSA QUE LO ESTÁ MOLESTANDO

SAKURA-Perdón por causarte molestias

SASUKE-Otra vez esa palabra

SAKURA-Tu me lo decías muy seguido

SASUKE-OK, entonces…

*SASUKE ACERCA SU CARA A CENTÍMETROS DE LA DE SAKURA

SASUKE-Eres mi molestia personal, y de nadie más

*SAKURA SE LE QUEDA VIENDO

SAKURA-(PENSANDO){Cerca, demasiado cerca}

*SASUKE SE QUEDA VIENDO LOS LABIOS DE SAKURA QUE ESTÁN MEDÍ ABIERTOS, PENSANDO QUE

PASARÍA SI LA BESARA, LO RECHAZARÍA?, MIENTRAS SAKURA PEDÍA EN SILENCIO QUE LA BESARA,

PERO SASUKE SE SEPARA DE MALA GANA, PENSANDO QUE NO ERA JUSTO APROVECHARSE DE

SAKURA EN ESTA SITUACIÓN, SAKURA SE DEPRIME UN POCO CUANDO SASUKE SE SEPARA, EL SIGUE

HABLANDO DONDE SE QUEDÓ

SASUKE-Además, es mi culpa lo que te paso

SAKURA-Otra vez con eso?, no fue tu culpa

SASUKE-A no?, entonces por que saliste corriendo?, fue por todo lo que dije no es así?

SAKURA-Si, fue por eso, pero fue mi culpa por no fijarme donde pisaba, AH!

*AL LEVANTAR LA VOZ LE HABÍA PROVOCADO DOLOR DE CABEZA

SASUKE-Lo siento, no quería alterarte, recuéstate y duerme un rato

SAKURA-Ya te vas?

SASUKE-Quieres que me vaya?

SAKURA-No

SASUKE-Entonces no me iré, iré a prepararte algo de comer

SAKURA-Sasuke, ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?

SASUKE-Hasta cierto punto es eso, pero mas que nada.. Quiero reparar el daño que te eh hecho, se que no es

mucho pero…

SAKURA-Si lo es, significa mucho para mi

SASUKE-(SONROJADO)vo…voy a preparar algo de comer, descansa

*SAKURA SE RECUESTA Y LE TOMA MUY POCO TIEMPO QUEDARSE DORMIDA, ESTABA CANSADA, MAS

MENTALMENTE, DESPUÉS DE UN RATO, OYE QUE ABREN LA PUERTA DE SU CUARTO, DESPIERTA Y

VE QUE SASUKE A ENTRADO Y ESTÁ CERRANDO LA PUERTA, VUELVE A CERRAR LOS OJOS

HACIENDO QUE AUN DUERME

SAKURA-(PENSANDO){¿Por qué estoy fingiendo que duermo?, si abro los ojos ahora se vería muy sospechoso,

shannaro}

*SASUKE PONE LA COMIDA EN EL BURÓ, SE ACERCA Y VE A SAKURA DORMIDA (SEGÚN EL), ACARICIA

LA MEJILLA DE SAKURA CON SUS DEDOS

SASUKE-Te quiero… creo que siempre te eh querido…¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?

*SAKURA NO PODÍA SOPORTARLO MÁS, ABRE LOS OJOS Y UNA LÁGRIMAS RUEDAN POR SU MEJILLA

SAKURA-¿Por qué tardaste tanto en darte cuenta?

SASUKE-(Sonrojado) me estabas oyendo?

*LAS LÁGRIMAS NO DEJABAN DE CORRER EN EL ROSTRO DE SAKURA, SASUKE SE LAS LIMPIA CON

SUS DEDOS, SAKURA VE EN LOS OJOS DE SASUKE ALGO QUE NO PODÍA CREER, VEÍA QUE ESTABA

CONTENIENDO LAS LÁGRIMAS

SASUKE-Tan tarde es para recuperarte?

SAKURA-Ese es el problema, nunca me haz perdido

*SASUKE SE ACERCA A SAKURA PARA BESARLA, CUANDO SUS LABIOS ESTÁN A CENTÍMETROS

SAKURA SUSURRA SU NOMBRE

SAKURA-Sasu..ke-Kun

*SASUKE SONRÍE

SASUKE-Al fin lo recupere, extrañaba tanto oírte llamarme así

*POR FIN SUS LABIOS SE JUNTAN, SAKURA ABRAZA A SASUKE DEL CUELLO, EL BESO COMIENZA

LENTO PERO DESPUÉS SE VUELVE MÁS APASIONADO, CUANDO SE SEPARAN POR FALTA DE AIRE,

SASUKE LA VE CON UNA PASIÓN INMENSA, SAKURA SE SONROJA Y SASUKE PONE SU MANO EN LA

FRENTE DE ELLA

SASUKE-Estas roja otra vez, creo que sigues teniendo fiebre

*SAKURA LO ATRAE Y LO VUELVE ABRAZAR, SAKURA LE SONRÍE Y EL SE PIERDE EN EN ESOS

HERMOSOS OJOS JADE

SAKURA-Puede que tengas razón y sea la fiebre la que me esta haciendo tener alucinaciones

SASUKE-Entonces, tengo que demostrarte que esto no es una alucinación

*VUELVE A BESAR A SAKURA

SASUKE-(PENSANDO)[demonios, esto se siente jodidamente bien]

SAKURA-(PENSANDO)[Por fin supe lo que es besar a Sasuke-Kun shannaro]

*SE SEPARAN MAS DE FUERZAS QUE DE GANAS

SASUKE-Tienes que comer

SAKURA ( PENSANDO)-{Si comer significa comerte a ti… por supuesto}

SASUKE-Y no hablo de mi

*SASUKE SONRÍE DE MEDIO LADO, SAKURA SE APENA, QUE HABÍA LEÍDO SUS PENSAMIENTOS?, EL LE

ACERCA LA COMIDA SE VOLTEA A OTRO LADO Y SE RASCA LA BARBILLA

SASUKE-Por cierto, los jitomates rellenos estaban deliciosos

SAKURA-Los comiste?

SASUKE-por supuesto, eran para mi a Yusuke no le gustan cierto?

SAKURA-Yusuke…

*SAKURA RECUERDA QUE YUSUKE IBA A IR MAS TARDE

SASUKE-Sakura…¿Quieres a Yusuke?

SAKURA-Por supuesto que lo quiero

*SASUKE VOLTEA A OTRO LADO, ESTABA CELOSO Y SAKURA LO NOTA

SAKURA-Lo quiero…pero ese querer es como quiero a Naruto, a Kakashi o Ino, lo estimo y quiero como un amigo

*SASUKE VOLTEA A VER A SAKURA MUY SERIO

SASUKE-Yo…

*SASUKE SE SACUDE EL CABELLO EN SEÑAL DE FRUSTRACIÓN

SASUKE(PENSANDO){Vamos…díselo….¿quieres perderla?...díselo ya}

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun ¿estas b…?

SASUKE-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

*SAKURA SE SORPRENDE, EL LE ESTABA PIDIENDO SER SU NOVIA, LAS LAGRIMAS COMIENZAN A

CAER OTRA VEZ POR SU ROSTRO, SAKURA ESTABA SENTADA EN LA CAMA, SASUKE ESTABA PARADO

AL VERLA LLORAR SE HINCA DELANTE DE ELLA, EL LA SEGUÍA SORPRENDIENDO, SASUKE UCHIHA

ARRODILLADO FRENTE A UNA CHICA, Y ELLA ERA ESA CHICA

SASUKE-No creo que te haga bien estar llorando tanto

*SASUKE LE VUELVE A LIMPIAR LAS LAGRIMAS

SAKURA-No puedo evitarlo, son las palabras que siempre eh querido escuchar y que pensé que nunca las dirías,

estoy muy feliz… demasiado feliz

SASUKE-Yo pensé que eran otras palabras las que querías escuchar

*SAKURA NO TUVO TIEMPO DE PREGUNTAR A QUE SE REFERÍA PORQUE SASUKE VUELVE ACERCARSE

PARA BESARLA, SASUKE SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO ADICTO A SAKURA, Y SI ESO ERA CON LOS BESOS,

QUE PASARÍA CUANDO LLEGARAN MÁS ALLÁ, SAKURA SE SEPARA

SAKURA-Aun no te contesto

SASUKE-En verdad vas hacerme sufrir mas?

SAKURA-Es poco tiempo en comparación de lo que tuve que esperar yo

SASUKE-Touche!, entonces cuanto tiempo tengo que esperar?

SAKURA-Yo creo que…

*NO PUDO DECIR NADA MAS YA QUE SONÓ EL TIMBRE DE LA CASA

SAKURA-Me imagino que es Yusuke,tengo que hablar con el

SASUKE-¿Quieres que me vaya?

SAKURA-¿No podrías esperarme aquí un poco?

SASUKE-Muy bien, te esperare

*SAKURA BAJA ABRIR LA PUERTA Y EN EFECTO, ERA YUSUKE

YUSUKE-Hola, ¿Cómo sigues?

SAKURA-Mejor, gracias

YUSUKE-¿Qué tienes?, te veo preocupada

SAKURA-Yusuke, necesito hablar contigo

YUSUKE-Ahora el preocupado soy yo

*YUSUKE PASA Y SE SIENTA EN LA SALA, VE EN LA MESA DEL CENTRO DOS TAZAS DE TE

YUSUKE-Me imagino que Uchiha se quedó más de lo debido, es sobre el de lo que quieres hablar cierto?

SAKURA-Si

*SASUKE NO AGUANTA MAS Y SE PONE AL FILO DE LAS ESCALERAS A MODO DE QUE NO LO VEAN

PARA ESCUCHAR LA CONVERSACIÓN

YUSUKE-Haz tomado una decisión sobre Uchiha y Yo

SAKURA-¿Cómo haces para conocerme tan bien?

*SAKURA AGACHA LA CABEZA, YUSUKE SE ACERCA A ELLA, SE HINCA EN EL PISO Y ALZA SU CARA DE

SAKURA CON SU MANO, SASUKE ESTABA CELOSO

SASUKE(PENSANDO)- {Quita tus manos de su cara}

YUSUKE-(CON UNA SONRISA EN SU CARA)-No fui yo el elegido cierto?

*SAKURA SE LE QUEDA VIENDO SIN SABER QUE DECIR, LÁGRIMAS CORREN POR SUS OJOS, YUSUKE

SE LAS LIMPIA

SASUKE(PENSANDO)-{Si no fuera porque tengo que esperar aquí para no incomodar más a Sakura, bajaría

alejarte de ella}

YUSUKE-Oye, no tienes porque llorar, yo sabía que no tenía mucho ventaja , llevas muchos años enamorada de el,

no es fácil dejar de quererlo y querer a alguien mas

SAKURA-Pero yo te quiero, en verdad te quiero

YUSUKE-Pero no me amas, lo amas a el

SAKURA-Si…lo amo

*SASUKE SE ALEGRA DE ESCUCHAR QUE LO AMA

YUSUKE-Entonces…no tienes porque sentirte mal

*YUSUKE SE LEVANTA DEL PISO Y VOLTEA A LAS ESCALERAS

YUSUKE-Más te vale que la cuides Uchiha, o te las veras conmigo

*SASUKE BAJA POR LAS ESCALERAS

SASUKE-Vaya, me detectaste

SAKURA-Nos estabas escuchando?

YUSUKE-Sabia que había sido un error dejarlos solos, pero creo que solo hubiera sido aplazar más lo inevitable; más te

vale que no la lastimes Uchiha, o tu y yo nos veremos las caras

SASUKE-Se que cumplirás esa promesa

*SAKURA ESTABA CABIZBAJA, VEÍA CON TRISTEZA A YUSUKE

YUSUKE-Sigues preocupada por mi cierto?

SAKURA-Si, y también..

YUSUKE-Tienes miedo que dejemos de ser amigos

SAKURA- SONRISA TRISTE- Estoy empezando a creer que me equivoque al escoger a Sasuke-Kun, tu me

entiendes mejor

SASUKE-Hmp, oye… que estoy aquí

*YUSUKE Y SAKURA SE RÍEN

YUSUKE-Yo nunca dejaría de hablarte por algo así. Yo siempre voy a quererte, aun como amiga…sera mejor que

me vaya

*YUSUKE CAMINA HACIA LA PUERTA, SAKURA LO SIGUE

SAKURA-En verdad lo siento

YUSUKE-Ya te dije que no tienes porque sentirte mal, solo una ultima cosa

*YUSUKE SE ACERCA A SAKURA. SASUKE NO TIENE TIEMPO NI DE REACCIONAR Y SAKURA SE QUEDA

QUIETA CUANDO SIENTE LOS LABIOS DE YUSUKE EN SU FRENTE, SAKURA SE PONE

EXTREMADAMENTE ROJA, SASUKE CORRE A LA PUERTA PERO YUSUKE YA SE HABÍA ALEJADO

SUPONIENDO QUE SASUKE IBA A GOLPEARLO

SASUKE-Maldito, me las pagaras

YUSUKE-Nos vemos en el hospital Sakura-Chan

*SAKURA SONRÍE Y SE TOCA LA FRENTE

SASUKE-hmp, parece que te gusto mucho ese beso

*SAKURA LO ABRAZA DEL CUELLO

*SAKURA-¿Quién lo diría?, tengo un novio celoso

SASUKE-Eso quiere decir que ya me aceptaste?, además, no estoy celoso

SAKURA-OK, lo que tu digas

*SASUKE VUELVE A PERDERSE EN ESOS OJOS COLOR JADE

SASUKE-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Cuando yo puedo hacer esto

*SASUKE LA BESA Y LA ACERCA MAS A EL

SAKURA-te amo Sasuke-Kun

SASUKE-Y yo te amo a ti Sakura

SAKURA-Sasuke-Kun, ¿Cuáles son las palabras que crees que quiero escuchar?

SASUKE-algún día te lo diré con un anillo, y espero me contestes que si

*SAKURA LO ABRAZA Y LO BESA

SAKURA-Lo esperare con ansias

*FIN*


End file.
